Lost heart
by Darkone78
Summary: My OC in the BlazBlue world all Paths are combined into one story as they are only three ways Ace can survive the Continuum shift. also not a choose your own adventure.


**Blazblue Continuum shift Ace story: Lost heart**

 **By: I Heart Makoto**

 **Path 1: Tsubaki**

From the ruins of an underground caldron a young boy with blue hair emerged with a sword strapped to his back wearing a blue version of the zero squadron uniform headed to a strange portal that led to a laboratory of unknown origin but on the other side stood a blonde girl with red eyes and a braided long tail and a full black body suit which didn't cover her legs and she is bare foot. The young man stepped into the portal and immediately the girl hugged him.

"Hey Lambda feeling good today?" The boy asked the hugging girl. "Yep I am much better than yesterday and ready to prove it." Lambda told the young man who drew his sword and gets ready for a fight.

[Ace VS. Lambda No. 11]

The young man gave lambda the first attack she s shot blades out of nowhere but the young man named Ace blocked her attack effortlessly then swung with his sword attack Dragon divider. A wave of crystals takes form of a dragon and charged Lambda dealing moderate damage but she didn't slow down she countered with her Calamity sword attack but crystals came out of nowhere and blocked her attack this made lambda attack more aggressively with her legacy edge but it was blocked yet again. Then she used her drive Sword Summoner II but Ace blocked it again then he used his own drive crimson claw which allows Ace to drain her energy then he used his Astral Alpha crimson punch.

[End of Battle]

"Ouch Lambda you alright?" Ace asked after he saw he over did it a little. The girl then began to cry Ace walked up to her and hugged her "it's okay you'll win next time I'm sure of it." Ace said as he comforted her. Lambda stopped crying and stood up as a cat lady came in and took Lambda. Ace greeted her kindly, "Professor Kokonoe." He bowed she just opened the portal and said, "get to work Terumi is that way." The Professor said Ace then went on his way.

[Relius Clover and Arakune.]

Ace arrived in a lower level of Kagutsuchi also known as Orient Town he soon felt as if someone was watching then a voice ever so familiar called out, "So the chrono phantasma has arrived?" Ace felt a chill run up his spine it was cornel Relius Clover. Ace tried to run away but couldn't move Relius laughed and approached the young man ready to mess with his head and Ace could only do one thing fight or suffer majorly.

[Ace VS. Relius]

Drawing his sword Ace attacked Relius only to get blocked by Ignis, he jumped back and used crimson strike which covers Ace's sword in a dark red aura and he swung at Ignis disabling her movement engine for 15 minutes giving Ace time to deal heavy damage to Relius who was little more than impressed with the young man's attack.

"Not too bad my boy I am more than impressed with you now let's get serious," Relius said. Ace activated his Blazblue and his drive Crimson claw unleashing massive power severely wounding Relius ending the battle.

[End of battle]

Staggering Relius held his chest smiling wickedly "Your power is indeed impressive no wonder why Number 12 is so interested in you she wants you to help her destroy this world," with that Relius and Ignis vanished leaving Ace to wonder what he meant. He continued to the NOL branch of the city going through area 28 where he would encounter Arakune and he would also discover what Terumi has planned for Noel. He was halfway to the branch when a giant black blob with a mask attacked him.

"What the?! Arakune?" Ace asked but the creature would not answer so Ace drew his sword and charged it. "Azure, Azure, Give It to me or die!" Arakune said charging at Ace.

[Ace VS. Arakune}

Arakune made the first attack hitting Ace with his claw hand made from human bones causing Ace a minor bleeding wound but Ace struck back with his distortion drive Dragon's dead bite. This caused Ace to heal but Arakune wouldn't go down so easily he hit Ace with F inverse which poisoned Ace but that wasn't all Arakune then hit Ace with equals 0 causing ace more damage resulting in Arakune's victory or so he thought until Lambda 11 jumped into the battle and saved her friend/Crush from certain death.

[End of battle]

Ace quickly recovered and saw Lambda whooping Arakune's ass then he said, "Thank you my dearest friend see you later." Lambda was busy fighting but heard Ace's words and said to herself you're welcome "Ace Kun."

[Hakumen, Jin, Tsubaki and Mu No. 12]

Ace had arrived at the NOL branch and he almost made it to the door when suddenly something white got in his way and it was no other than the white void Hakumen. "Halt ancient one this as far as I'll let you go if you continue I will show no mercy to you." The samurai said. But Ace only drew his sword "I can defeat Terumi but I feel that the 12th prime field device is here move out of the way." Hakumen took a combat stance and refused to move so a fight ensued.

[Ace VS. Hakumen]

Ace struck fast and first with crimson fang a move that would let Ace drain his opponent's stamina even if Hakumen managed to block it would still drain his stamina and the white void knew this all too well from the last time they fought but this time Ace was barely in control of this power thus in an attempt to save his friend he used the move Tsubaki but it was no use Hakumen lost and Ace was completely consumed by his lust for Vengeance.

[End of Battle]

Ace continued into the shrine of the N.O.L branch and he found Jin who saw him.

"Ancient one you actually came? That's a surprise so shall we begin your ultimate annihilation?"

Ace found Jin's words meaningless and attacked.

[Ace VS. Jin]

"Ice car!" Jin said riding on a giant block of ice and hit Ace dead in the gut causing him to cough up blood and Jin was now intent on killing his friend in order to keep him from hurting others Ace even though as they fought he heard Jin say he was sorry but he could only focus on the pain from Jin's Ice fang and getting smashed into a wall Ace began to feel limp he had lost and Jin was going to finish the fight.

"I am truly sorry old friend but you are too far gone I shall see you in the next life," Jin said bringing down his sword as Ace waited for the finishing blow something blocked Jin then everything went black.

[End of battle]

[Flash back]

 _I sat in a room with a desk and computer that had a background that had three smiling faces in the most beautiful dresses you would ever see and there are three other faces behind them wearing the dragon army's standard uniform and it was in the most amazing place in the world the city of the crystal dragons. This is my room from when I was in the military academy with Tsubaki, Makoto, Noel, Mordoc and Wolf. The six of us were so happy with one another and big sis Tsubaki was just as beautiful as she is now but less confused._ "I remember this day I was sad because my sister Dizzy was really sick and I couldn't do anything to help her." Ace thought to himself as he continued to watch the memory unfold. _A soft knock sounded on Ace's door he yelled, "Come in!"_ _and in came a beautiful young woman with red hair and blue eyes came in with a sad smile. Ace knew that she was worried about him so he spoke. "Tsubaki no I don't want to talk about it," Ace said but instead of an answer he received a hug. To Ace the smell of roses and cherries was just as sweet as ever but he immediately cried on Tsubaki's shoulder unable to bare the weight of his sadness any longer. Then Tsubaki hugged him tighter and said "I know it's hard but Ace you should listen to Makoto and not try to bare all the pain and burden by yourself," Ace cried even more then she let Ace fall asleep on her breast and she kissed his forehead. "Love you Ace Kun."_

[End of flashback]

Ace woke up and his wounds were healed he tried to figure out who healed him then assumed it was Rachel or whoever saved him from Jin. Soon a red headed woman walked over to Ace it was Tsubaki. "Ace Fayron by the order of the Imperator you are to return with me to headquarters of the Librarium if you come peacefully I will have you personally promoted and free of court Marshall but if you resist I will have you arrested for treason and conspiracy."

Ace drew his sword "Alright Tsubaki get ready cause you're going to have to take me by force!" Ace said starting the battle.

[Ace VS. Tsubaki]

Tsubaki started up her install to max out Izayoi's full power but Ace hit her with a knee to the gut. "Come on Tsubaki you should know I would never let you max out Izayoi." Ace said slamming the girl into a wall causing her to spit out blood and ending the battle rather early.

[End of battle]

Ace rushed over to Tsubaki who could barely standup and he picked her up then set her down on the floor. "You okay Tsubaki?" Ace asked. She gave a weak nod and hugged him, she could barely remember the last time she hugged Ace and could no longer resist the urge to hug him. Ace held Tsubaki as they embraced but soon a strange energy interrupted them and before Ace was Mu 12 and she was pissed.

Ace broke away and said, "Finally you've come No. 12 now it's time to make you pay!"

[Ace vs. Mu 12]

Mu sent out a volley of sword blades as Ace used his sword to block each and every one of them then struck back with dragon's deep crimson (One of his 3 distortion drives.) causing tons of damage but the battle was far from over as Mu used her blessed mirror and Arrows of heaven attacks at the same time but Ace's connection to the spirit sword a wall of crystals saved him from death but unfortunately it gave her time to get close but out of nowhere Tsubaki punched Mu away. So the prime field device unleashed Ikutachi Blade hurting both severely but Ace never stopped he used his own attack Alpha crimson punch ending the battle.

[End of battle]

[True ending of the Tsubaki path]

Ace and Mu stood panting both evenly matched and Ace decided to say in a calm voice, "Mu please stop this world isn't your enemy it's Hazama he wants to use you." The boy said as flash backs from when Mu was good and only starting out as a proto type unit. Ace remembered the time they spent together. He also remembered the time he spent with Mu when she was Noel Vermillion even when they were in the academy. Before Ace could act Mu was close to him and she used her Kusanagi seal a move she made just so she could control Ace by kissing him but it didn't work making Ace pin her to the ground but the two dropped to the underground cauldron but Ace kept Mu 12 pinned. "Wake up! Mu and Noel this isn't you." Ace said.

[End]

 **Path 2: Makoto**

It was just another cold Night I lay in my hotel bed thinking of her every night, my sweet little squirrel and childhood friend Makoto Nanaya. *Sighs* "I swear this bed feels bigger when she isn't around and the room is colder as well." I said to myself then getting hit by a flash back involving Lucy.

[Flash Back]

" _You can't do anything without her to guide you can you? I'm not shocked if you can't but I'm still going to kill you, but today is not that day," Lucy said standing on her vectors._

" _Go find that wretched beast Kin girl you love so much then come find me that's if I don't decide to kill you first."_

[End of flash back]

"Lucy you bitch I will find you, but you were right I can't do much without Makoto's guidance." I said to myself then I heard a voice and the scent of roses filled the room.

[Rachel and Nu 13]

I came face to face with a young blonde girl with red eyes and pig tails tied up by ribbons that made it look like she had rabbit ears. "Rachel why did you come?" I asked she didn't answer and teleported me to castle Alucard and what stood before me was an old friend.

"Before you go in search of Makoto you must fight this illusion of Nu 13." Rachel said so I got ready to fight.

[Ace VS. Nu 13]

Nu attacked with crescent Saber but Ace blocked her then used his Burning upper cut knocking her flat on her ass. "WOW! Nu just loves it when you strike her like that it makes her feel so warm." Nu said in the same voice she uses around Ragna and Ace smiled he missed her perverted comments. "SICKEL STORM!" Nu cheered attacking Ace but he side stepped and planted a kick to the back of her head. "OW! That hurt Nu a lot don't be so mean." Nu called out sitting on the floor admitting defeat so Ace stopped attacking.

[End of battle]

Ace walked up to the illusion of Nu and gave her a hug which made her stop pouting and gave Ace a slight bone crushing hug. Rachel gave a sad smile and spoke softly.

Rachel said, "I thought you would like to see your friend again after she died since she was always kind to you and could never bring herself to kill you." Rachel said softly as Ace could only cry when holding Nu.

"I'm sorry my friend that I couldn't save you." Ace said to Nu she only hugged him tighter until she faded out crying wishing one more time to just hold him, but knew she couldn't do such a thing. After Nu faded Rachel did something she never thought she would do for anyone else she hugged Ace telling him it would be okay. After the hug was done ace and Rachel got serious again.

"So where is Makoto?" Ace asked Rachel who told him she had encountered a cauldron and her soul got sent to another time line. This told Ace that she was in the original time line where Noel never existed and where Ace was originally an assassin sent to kill Tsubaki and Makoto. Ace felt a small flame light in his chest just like when he tried to save Nu but he hoped he could do better by helping Makoto. "Alright send me." Ace told Rachel, she wanted to protest but knew it was useless so she sent him to the original timeline.

[Jin and Hazama]

"Jin?" a woman's voice echoed almost in a crying tone. Jin woke up and saw a woman with red hair and blue eyes stand over him and looked like she was about to cry.

"Tsubaki?" Jin said waking with burning pain "I remember now I was fighting Ace, but he was from a different timeline. And not the one we know," Jin said.

(1 hour ago)

Ace walked down the street looking out for Makoto or this timeline's Tsubaki considering he is wanted like Ragna the blood edge so he had to be careful. As Ace continued to walk when all the sudden a cold chill hit him he drew his sword and it hit a katana blade.

"Jin!?" Ace screamed the blonde young man in blue smirked with insanity "Jin I'm looking for the Makoto of my timeline," Ace said, but Jin didn't answer.

[Ace VS. Jin]

Ace attacked with a wave of shadow striking Jin in the chest. He attacked again to make sure Jin didn't get an opening to attack until one of Jin's Ice daggers hits Ace in the back barely missing his spinal cord ending the battle with a victory for Jin. [End of battle]

Ace was walking down the street to the clinic where Litchi awaits, but before he can make it he runs into Hazama. Ace could barely stand, but he was ready for anything that Hazama had in store for him. "Why are you here?" Hazama asked Ace didn't speak. "Oh well I got a squirrel to kill, but first you need to DIE!"

[Ace vs. Hazama]

Ace attacked first unleashing his fastest attack Obelisk blast dealing half the damage he intended to do. Hazama laughed it off. "Man your weak looks like Jin might have over done it a little," Hazama laughed, but Ace hit him with Dragon's deep crimson only to be blocked and taking a kick to the gut. Ace didn't give up.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'm GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Ace yelled in the battle striking him with his heat "Take this Hazama Alpha crimson punch!" Ace defeated Hazama with his last move black dragon charge.

[End of battle]

Hazama laughed as he stood up Ace was worn down to the wire he could barely stand up straight.

I have to give it to ya wolf beastkin trash you did well, but I'm still going to kill that slut you call Makoto." Hazama said about to deal a killing blow only for out of nowhere to have Nu 13 block him. Ace looked up and smiled Nu just turned around and grabbed Ace taking him to Litchi's clinic. Ace blacked out as a memory from the past surfaced.

[Flash back]

" _Ace kun!" a squirrel girl screamed tackling him to the ground. Ace screamed in surprise going down, but he wasn't surprised at who it was._

" _Come on Makoto don't do that. You know I hate it when you do that."_

 _Makoto giggled. Tsubaki and Mai came upon them and laughed as well. Ace was happy to have such good friends._

[End of flash back]

Ace woke up from his dream and he saw a sleeping Litchi in her chair. Ace got up and he found a fresh bandage on his left arm where his piece of the Azure was and he ran out leaving a note for Litchi.

[Relius and Makoto]

Ace was heading to the N.O.L. HQ to catch up with Makoto but he ran into Relius first. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

[Ace VS. Relius]

Ace swung soulcalibur as it got blocked by two robotic arms. Ace then attacked with shadow breaker hitting Relius in the chest and then he followed up with crimson claw and finished with dragon divider (Distortion finish)

[End of battle]

Relius stood unphased from the battle as did Ace the two didn't speak they just walked away from each other with satisfaction from the battle. Ace continued his search for his lover and he most certainly did as he saw Makoto walking out of the history museum and he felt overwhelming joy his heart that was once lost.

I stood there mesmerized by Makoto's beauty as always and when she came toward me I could see the anger in her eyes I expected to see after she went through so much trouble trying to find me the first time I vanished (A story for another time.) I knew she was going to confront me when she stood only five feet from me.

"You idiotic BASTERED! I've been looking for you everywhere and then when I get sent to another timeline you come to find me thinking I wouldn't be pissed?" Makoto cried in frustration. I only knew one way to answer I needed to fight her then get her to understand.

[Ace VS. Makoto]

Makoto attacked with comet cannon Ace blocked the attack effortlessly causing the shock wave to hit four abandoned buildings.

"Listen to me I vanished for a reason I didn't mean to hurt you Makoto!" Ace said as Makoto used corona upper, but Ace blocked again. Ace used his dragon fits driving it into Makoto's gut then struck her with darkus blast hitting Makoto so hard Ace heard her shoulder become dislocated, yet Makoto Popped the sucker back in place causing her much pain. Ace decided to end the fight using Alpha crimson punch. "I'm sorry Makoto I didn't want to use this." Ace said as the squirrel beastkin fell to the ground.

(Astral Finish)

[End of battle]

Ace picked up Makoto and called for Rachel to teleport them both back as Ace stood over an unconscious Makoto "She is still weakened from your battle, but she'll wake up…." Rachel heard Ace mumble something but she took a huge guess "Very well I shall leave and I always appreciate your manners." With that said the vampire vanished and Ace picked up the sleeping Makoto and kissed her soft lips.

(Makoto path true ending)

Ace kissed the soft lips of Makoto and to his surprise she happily returned it using a bit of tongue of course. When the kiss broke Makoto hugged her lover as if for the first time finally having noticed that Ace loves her deeply and would do anything for her. "I'm glad I'm your girl," Makoto said. Ace just kissed her again then he picked her up bridal carrying her out of the building.

"I'm glad too and also." Ace paused then spoke again "When this is all over and we end all this fighting how about we get married?" Ace said. Causing Makoto's smile to spread across her face.

"Yes I'll marry you and also since it's late how about we get something to eat and then find a motel, because I'm beat." Makoto said smiling and all Ace could say was in his head but Makoto knew Ace's thoughts all too well. "I love you Ace my honey bunny," Makoto said making Ace blush.

"I love you too my lovely Makoto," Ace said as they walked to downtown Kagutsuchi. (End of Makoto path.)

 **Noel path**

[Noel and Arakune]

Ace was walking the streets of Kagutsuchi looking for Ragna the Bloodedge as he wanted to know what Terumi was after, but he couldn't help, but recall his first encounter with Noel Vermillion two days before they started school together.

(Flash Back)

 _Ace walked around a huge house belonging to the Nobel family the Vermillions. Ace played with their daughter Noel when he was younger, but today he would spend the day with her going to some stores most Men hated and most boys his age never wanted to be seen in. Noel ran to Ace when she saw him and gave him a bone crushing hug._

" _Thanks for coming today." Noel said. Ace couldn't breathe, but he just let her hug him, even though her boobs are small Ace still liked them and her bass (I hope you know what I mean by that if not then listen to the song all about that bass.)_

(End of Flash back)

Ace continued to walk until he bumped into a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes who got her hat knocked of her head causing her long flowing blond hair to come down. Ace looked down he only knew one tiny blond.

"Hey Noel," Ace said. "You alright?" Ace asked. Noel only jumped and gave a huge smile then she gave Ace a crushing hug.

"ACE KUN, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Noel yelled with tears of relief falling down her face.

Ace had been missing for a long while since the aftermath of the Calamity trigger and he was finally back. Ace stood up after the hug broke then…. Got slapped by Noel. "well she's pissed." Ace thought to himself. After a brief conversation with her Ace asked Noel to fight him.

[Ace VS. Noel] **Cue Imaginary by Evanescence.**

Ace struck first using dragon charge, but Noel dodges and uses a sweep kick on Ace causing him to get a mouthful of gravel.

"Okay Noel that wasn't a bad move, but I got some tricks of my own." Ace said getting up using his drive crimson claw taking some of Noel's energy then he used crimson crash which summons a glowing fist from the sky and striking Noel so hard she fell into the swears.

[end of battle and song]

Ace jumped in after Noel hoping he didn't overdo it too much. Meanwhile a black blob of goo stood over an unconscious Noel rambling to itself unaware Ace was on his way.

"A... z... u…re, she has it." The black masked blob said to himself as Ace inched closer. When Ace arrived Arakune was about to eat Noel, but Ace threw a Kunai at him making Arakune jump and prepared to face Ace.

[Unlimited Arakune VS. Ace]

Arakune didn't hesitate to attack Ace with all he had first he used his crimson drive on Ace in hopes of cursing him and using his bug swarm, but Ace jumped back and countered with an upper cut and then he kicked Arakune. After rebounding from the kick Arakune tried to strike again, but was met with a crystal covered fist summoning a dragon from it.

"DRAGON'S FANG!" Ace yelled delivering a powerful blow to the white mask that Arakune calls a face and then ace used his biggest Astral finish yet, Alpha Crimson punch. Ace covered his entire hand in a crimson aura and summoned a dragon claw that turned into a giant scale covered fist that sent Arakune into a wall ending the battle.

(Astral Finish!)

[End of Unlimited Arakune VS. Ace.]

 _Ace scene 2_

 **[Litchi Faye ling]**

Ace left Arakune unconcise on the floor and picked up Noel until a woman with glasses and black hair tied in a ponytail along with a panda in her hair came walking up to him. When the woman came in she saw Ace covered in dirt, scratches, bruises and a bit of blood, then she saw the puddle of black goo known as Arakune slinking away before she ran after him, but the woman was more concerned with the two people in front of her especially Noel herself.

"Ace san!?, Noel san!? Are you two alright?" the woman asked like a mother concerned for her children. Ace just walked up to her and gave her Noel mouthing the words take care of her for me? With that the woman called Litchi ran to her clinic with Noel in hand.

(Ace scene 3: Ragna, Tao and Platinum.)

Ace walks the city blocks looking for Ragna, in hopes of finding out what Terumi was doing. Ace searched for 3 hours until he saw a white haired man walking out of the Chinse restaurant with a grim look on his face.

"Hey Bloodedge!?" Ace said flagging Ragna down. Ragna smirked and walked up to Ace. "I need to ask you a question." Ace said as Ragna greeted him.

"Okay, What's up Ace?" Ragna asked.

"Do you know what Terumi is doing?" Ace asked, Ragna nodded "Alright the so what do I have to do to get the information?" Ace asked. Ragna took a fighting stance.

[Ace VS. Ragna The Bloodedge]

Ace jumped up in the air and Ragna went after him swinging his sword Blood Scythe.

"Infernal Divider!" Ragna yelled as he swung up with black flames coming off his sword. I blocked then got Ax kicked.

"Not bad Ragna, but I got something for ya," I said unleashing a furry of blades. Ragna blocked 50% of the blades, but the other 50% did a lot of damage.

(DISTORTION FINISH!)

[End of battle]

After their fight a cat in a hoodie came running at Ace, he stepped aside and let her crash into the trash cans behind us.

"Hey Tao" Ragna calls as the crashed cat rubs her head and jumps up.

"Meow, it's the good guy and the Dragon man. Tao saw you fighting and she wanted in." The cat girl said with a smile.

Ace continued looking for Terumi after of course asking Ragna where he could find him. All the sudden Ace felt a hand grab his leg, it was a girl with pinkish blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Platinum, what do you want?" ace asked. The growling of the girl's stomach answered his question. "Here You guys go; 200,000 Dragon coins go get yourselves something to eat." Ace walked off as Platinum ran off.

[Makoto, and Unlimited Hazama]

Ace enters the Kagutsuchi NOL branch, after fighting his way through some of the sentinels placed inside that is. Ace slowly walked toward the stairs leading to the top of the branch when suddenly he is attacked.

"What the?" Ace said dodging as a Squirrel came out of a crater in the ground.

"Ace san where have you've been and why the HELL! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR CAPTAIN HAZAMA!" Makoto said getting ready to fight.

"Maybe because I'm trying to save Noel from Hazama and I know his here and has her." Ace said to the love of his life, but she wasn't going to move out of the way

[Ace Vs. Makoto]

(Theme song: Taking over me)

Makoto wasted no time on her attack she kicked Ace in his side. Ace flew back into a wall and hit his back.

"Ow that's going to leave a mark." Ace said to himself as he pulled himself out of the wall. Hitting with her lighting arrow attack Ace is now stuck in the ground before she is able to finish her attack, Ouroboros goes into Makoto's back making her collapse.

[end of battle]

Ace saw Makoto get hit and before Hazama could make it go out Makoto's chest Ace ran at him and teleported him to Mu 12's Alter.

"Well that was unexpected I don't remember inviting First Lieutenant Nanaya here. Oh well she can't save ya now." Hazama said. "Restriction six, six seal release dimensional interference field deployed code SOL Blazblue activate!" Hazama said laughing.

"Where is Noel!?" Ace asked before the fight began.

[Ace Vs. Unlimited Hazama]

Hazama attacked first with his Ouroboros charge striking Ace's crystal wall. Ace immediately drew his sword and attacked Hazama, but by passing through Hazama's green barrier he took a lot of damage, but he dealt Hazama just as much damage with a sword strike. Ace took no time, he used his Alpha Reacher (A wave of energy coming up from the ground and striking Hazama, but the battle wasn't over yet.

"Terumi I will defeat you even if it means I die, because no one hurts my Noel and Makoto and gets away with it!" Ace said jumping into the sky after Hazama, but he got hit by the multiple chains that is Ouroboros. Hazama now switched to his Terumi persona.

"Haaaaaaahaaaahaaaaa! You think that will stop me?" Terumi asked as he landed a skydive kick to Ace's chest then kicking him to the edge of the very top of Kagutsuchi. He stepped on Ace's chest crushing some of his rib cage, Ace passed out as Ouroboros picked him up ready to throw him down to the streets below.

[end of battle]

"Well I was going to kill you in front of the Squirrel bitch, but it would be too boring, how about I kill you two together after say 12 opens the nemesis horizon?" Terumi smirked then dropped ace in front of the alter.

"No I'll just wait for Ragna to get here first before seeing you both killed."

[True ending of lost Heart]

Ace watched helplessly as Ragna fought Terumi as the cocoon of the god slayer opened and Ace falling into one last memory before healing.

[Flash Back]

 _Ace sat on the bed in the vermillion guest room while the three girls in the room upstairs were talking about the old days in the Academy. Ace seemed content._

" _Those girls will never change will they?" A girl with red eyes and long tails with ribbons that look like bunny ears, and a gothic Lolita dress._

" _Nope I don't think they will Rachel." Ace said to the girl._

 _Rachel Alucard is a vampire girl who is the next head of the Alucard family and the one who has trained Ace to be an observer._

" _I wonder?" Rachel paused smiling, "I wonder if those girls maybe the one to save you from the horrid destiny ahead of you?" Rachel seemed to get giddy at the thought of Ace avoiding a fate worse than death and keeping the life he wants, but the time for her to leave came and she left without a word. Ace however went upstairs to check on the girls as thing seemed to get quiet. The moment he knocked on the door Noel answered rubbing her eyes._

" _Ace are you alright? We went to bed an hour ago." Noel said._

" _Sorry Noel, I just lost track of time I didn't know." Ace said. Noel Just smiled before hugging him and going back to bed. When Ace got downstairs back to the guest room A girl with horns, red eyes and pink hair looked at Ace._

" _No one can save you from me! I will kill you."_

[end of Flashback]

Ace woke up with a worn out Ragna waking him up,

"Ace wake up!? we ain't done yet." Ragna said standing his friend up and giving Ace his sword.

"Don't worry Noel we'll come and save you!" ace said standing with Ragna.

[End of lost heart path three Noel true path]


End file.
